


The Descent

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Series: Antifreeze AU Oneshots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e09 The Spear, S14E09 Spoilers, Spoilers, more just a rambling stream of conciousness, my Sam/Lucifer heart just had to reconcile some things, noncon is implied but not mentioned, still darkfic because I can write nothing else, this is not the S14e9 fic I have planned for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Sam and Lucifer deal with possession differently than Dean and Michael do.





	The Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this episode was amazing, and the only reason I'm posting short stuff is because I couldn't contain my excitement but didn't have the energy to write longer stuff with all the good scenes.
> 
> That being said, there are two ways we can take this twist: Sam is so freaking powerful willpower wise that Lucifer can't get in again no matter what, or Lucifer wants to make Sam say yes and forgoes possessing him even when convenient because he's a controlling, possessive, self-gratifying person who also feels like Sam wronged him. But like, if he could possess Sam anytime, he would have done it in S13 with the whole Jack thing unless he just likes not possessing Sam, but if Dean was gonna stab him why wouldn't he jump ship then? 
> 
> (Is this the writer's doing whatever they want and unplanned, probably? yeah but fuck if I'm not gonna run with it)
> 
> I might only be able to write darkfic and the most twisted stuff ever, but I'm still an S5 angsty Samifer shipper because it's not even fucking subtext, so I'm reconciling my roots thanks to S5 and S14's one freaking line. That being said, this is still a trainwreck.
> 
> What you need to know going in: Lucifer is out of the Empty, the end of S14 just went down, and Sam and Lucifer have their usual telepathic link that I give them, and S13 still happened (Lucifer figured Jack would kill Sam and then he'd just resurrect him later when it was convenient and Sam couldn't ruin anything).
> 
> Anyway, happy Samifer shippers, please send me recs, I'm looking for more stuff in our tag, and just because I write the worst iteration of this ship ever doesn't mean I'm not still open to happy shipping fics because I love them, too.
> 
> Fic title a song by Bastille. I found it at random and the lyrics work.
> 
> Also anyone notice how Sam was on the ground by the truck and was positioned like he was in the false Cage in S11 when facing Lucifer, only this time with Michael? Because I did.

“I left. But… not without leaving the door open just a crack.” Michael says with Dean's mouth.

This Michael may be nothing like the Michael in the Cage, but he is just as arrogant, and Sam would do anything to rip him out of his brother.

So he pushes with his mind, praying for an ability and for thousands of years in the Cage to overwhelm yet another angel, to scoop his brother's soul out from despair and drag him back to surface-

And as he does, he feels Lucifer tugging from the other side, still free from the Empty, still far from them, but getting closer-

Lucifer was many things. Violent. Controlling. Manipulative.

(He'd been gentle and patient, once, too, but all that was gone now, because Sam would not forgive the unforgivable, and everything they had got twisted, the end always inevitable, thanks to the Cage and Sam choosing the world, and his brother, and another kind of love, unselfish, forever sealing their Fate, with Lucifer putting each nail in the coffin every time he found a way out again-)

But the one thing the Devil had always forced from Sam's mouth was a clear, concrete yes, no matter how unwilling, no matter how begrudged- because he would not give up what Sam had tried to keep buried.

Sam could pretend, could hide, could fight, and has been ever since he took one breath of free air and realized he made it out of eternity and not remembering one second of it until the wall came crumbling down...

But it didn't change what was. And it didn't change Lucifer's mind, either.

When love goes wrong, the intensity remains. 

And they might hate each other as much as they loved each other once, but it doesn't change anything.

When Lucifer wanted yes, he wanted Sam on his knees and saying the damn words, because anything other than submission, than acceptance, than acknowledgment, was unacceptable. Sam had betrayed him, Sam had failed him, and he'd gotten Sam back, although Sam was still slated to pay his full dues, but when push comes to shove, Lucifer doesn't want to have to force his way with brute force, not when he'd rather break Sam's mind and keep his heart and hoard his soul for his own.

The only way to do that, to make Sam his again, was for Sam to come around, whether he had no other options or finally gave up a fight he has to know he can't win, because they've been playing it before he was ever born.

And if Sam wanted to sacrifice himself so bad, then Lucifer would make him make that play, and make it the choice be the only choice Sam can make.

He doesn't need a backdoor in. He doesn't want one yet, either- he's biding his time, waiting for Sam to get so desperate he has to seek him out, and Sam knows that, because he knows the Devil as well as Lucifer knows him.

Lucifer knocks, and if Sam doesn't play ball, then he'll just drag the words out eventually.

Sam always tries to find the third option, but when that falls through, well-

He's going to have to choose a side, eventually.

And they both know the truth: the side Sam always chooses is Dean, Cas, and Jack and the whole damn world.

In a way, Michael is making it easy for him.

Sam's just run out of Archangel-killing weapons, and the only other thing that can kill an Archangel is another Archangel.

Lucifer only has to wait, and Sam will have to see sense eventually.

And then he'll take his family back, and fix everything that's gone so wrong, after Michael's been dragged out of Dean and is dead or Caged or worse, and then Lucifer can deal with Dean and all the other creatures Sam and Jack sold him out for.

But he has to play nice first. Sam won't trade one apocalypse for another.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this good? Fuck no but I needed to justify this plot twist somehow while still figuring out why Lucifer wouldn't try the same thing (except we all know why, if he wants to get inside Sam he's making sure Sam feels as helpless as possible and the only way to do that is to make Sam say yes of his own free will
> 
> and rn that's only happening through the worst situation he can imagine, because Lucifer stopped being nice post-Cage and was never nice pre-Cage because even if you see Lucifer as not evil in S5, a clueless Lucifer's actions still made him a coercive son of a gun even if that was not intended)


End file.
